Looking for love in all the wrong places
by dancinqueen1218
Summary: this is just a little story of what happen one day! hope u like:) r/r!


ER

Chapter 1:

"Hey, Carter. There's a guy in exam 4 that's complaining of chest pain." Abby said to Carter

"Ok," Carter said as he walked to exam room 4

"Hey, Abby."

"What do you want Malucci?"

"I've got a guy in exam 6 that says he's your dad."

"What?" Abby asked

"You heard me,"

"My father's dead. Someone must be playing a trick on me or something."

"He has ID."

Abby ran to exam room 6. 

"Daddy?"

"Abby, I came to visit." 

"Mom said that you were dead."

"No. At the end of the war my plane crashed and I was on a deserted island. I was found."

Abby started to cry. She had not seen her father since she was a little girl.

"I'll be right back."

Abby left the room and shut the door.

"Is it him?" Asked Dave

"Yea," said Abby

Kerri was standing at the desk with someone new. 

"Hi, I'd like to apply for a job."

"What's your name?" Asked Kerri

"Cassandra McBeal."

"Where did you study?"

"Yale for 3 years and Harvard for 2."

"Impressive. What exactly do you do?"

"I just want to be an ER doctor and possibly a surgeon."

"What grades did you get?"

"All 100's. Nothing else."

"An over achiever?" Kerri asked laughing

"Yea, I guess." Cassandra said uncomfortably

"You can start today."

"Thank you so much." Smiled Cassandra

"Randy will show you around."

"Hey," Randy said

"Hi."

"I work at the front desk." She said

"Ok. Good to know."

"Exam rooms are on the left side. Traumas are that way." 

"Thanks,"

"Here's your first patient," Randy said handing Cassandra a chart

Cassandra walked to the room. 

"Who are you?" Asked Carter

"I'm Cassandra; I'm new here."

"Hi I'm Carter."

Cassandra liked Carter. He was good-looking and funny. After the patient became stable, Benton took him to the OR. 

"You were pretty good for your first day," Carter said in amazement

"Thanks," smiled Cassandra

Cassandra walked to the front desk. Abby was filling out charts.

"Hey, who are you?" She asked

"I'm Cassandra. I'm new here." She shook Abby's hand

"Oh! Nice to meet you! How's your day going?"

"Ok. Any new patients I can work on?" Cassandra asked

"Yep, woman complaining of very strong abdominal pains. Probably just cramps."

Cassandra laughed, "Hey, why don't you get some other people together and I'll treat you all to dinner?"

"Really? Wow that'd be pretty cool," Abby said, shocked at Cassandra's gratituidy

"See ya," Cassandra said walking away

Dave walked up to the desk, "Who was that?"

"New girl. Name's Cassandra. She seems really nice."

"She's hot." Dave said staring off into space

Abby smacked him with her clipboard, "Get a life Malucci!" She walked away to treat her patient

Cleo walked up to the front desk.

"Anything new?" She asked

"Room 4. Woman complaining of abdominal pains." Dave said

"Thanks," Cleo said, "Wait, where's the charts?"

Cleo was worried that an unlicensed person had taken the chart. She ran to room 4.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked when she saw Cassandra

"Oh, hi! We haven't met. I'm Cassandra."

Cleo raised an eyebrow, "Malucci call security!" She yelled

"I work here," Cassandra smiled

Malucci ran into the room. "Hey Cassandra." He said

"Hi, who are you?"

"Malucci. Dave, Malucci."

"Stop acting like a jackass Malucci." Said Cleo angrily

Cleo stormed out of the room. She wanted the patient. She didn't like Cassandra from the start.

Chapter 2:

After work Abby helped Cassandra round up everyone to go to the diner. 

Cassandra tinged her glass, "I want to thank all of you for coming. It's been a great first day and I'm having a great time."

Everyone clapped. Someone turned up the music and everyone started dancing and talking. 

"Thanks for being such a great friend!" Cassandra said

"No problem," said Abby, "there aren't that many gals at the ER that I can talk to."

"I think I'm going to go talk to Carter."

"Do you like him?"

"A little,"

Cassandra walked over to Carter. Just then a scruffy looking man walked into the diner. Kerri walked up to him.

"This is a private party," she said

"I'm looking for Sandra," he said meekly

Cassandra noticed who it was. It was her ex-boyfriend Kurt. She ran to the front of the room.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Cassandra asked

"I wanted to visit you on your birthday." he said handing Cassandra a rose

"How did you find me?" 

"I asked around,"

"Kurt, go away. I don't love you."

"But I love you. This could work."

"It will never work," Cassandra said as she showed Kurt the door. 

"You bitch! I gave you all my love." Kurt burst

Cassandra looked at him angrily. No one had noticed their little fight. Suddenly Kurt pulled a gun out of his pocket. Malucci noticed that Kurt was holding a gun. He tried to run to Cassandra but the crowd was too thick. Then Kurt shot Cassandra in the leg and the stomach. He ran out of the diner. 

"Cassandra!" screamed Dave

He ran to her side. Everyone crowded around. 

"There's a faint pulse." he said happily

Dr. Benton and Dr. Greene picked up Cassandra and took her to the hospital. Dr. Ramano helped operate on her. Everyone was very scared. On her first day she gets shot by her ex. It was so tragic. Dr. Ramano walked out of the operating room. Everyone stood up.

"She's gonna be ok. We have to do a cat scan." said Ramano

"Can I visit her?" asked Malucci

"Yea"

Malucci walked into the room and saw Cassandra laying on the table with a lot of tubes in her. She was awake but she was very weak.

"Hi," Malucci said softly

Cassandra smiled, "Where's Carter?" she asked

"Chairs," Malucci said

"Oh"

"I need to tell you something," Malucci said getting closer

Cassandra looked into his eyes. He looked so helpless and alone. 

"I like you." he said

Cassandra blushed

"You're just so beautiful and so kind and gentle."

Cassandra was crying. She was so flattered.

"I was wondering if we could go out?"

Cassandra nodded. Malucci started rambling on about how he had never found a woman for him. Then suddenly Cassandra's stats started falling. Malucci tried to run to get Ramano but the doors were stuck. The group had gone into the other room. He could see them talking and laughing. He knocked on the door but they didn't notice him. He tried to help Cassandra but nothing was working. It had been 7 minutes. He picked up a chair and threw it through the doors. 

"HELP!" he screamed

Ramano ran to the room. 

"What the hell are you doing?' he asked angrily

"Her stats dropped and I tried to get you but the doors wouldn't open."

Ramano tried to open the doors but they wouldn't open. 

"I'll have to tell you what to do." Ramano said 

Malucci nodded and put on an operating cape. Ramano started telling him what to do. After 30 minutes of flat lining Cassandra came back. They took her to cat scan.

"I hope she's ok," said Ramano as he put her into the long cat scan tube.

"I'll be fine," whispered Cassandra

They started the machine. When Cassandra came out the other end of the machine she was dead. Ramano and Malucci did everything they could but nothing worked. 

"Time of death," Ramano started

Malucci left the room he couldn't listen.

Everyone stood up when they saw Malucci. 

"So," Cleo said

"She's dead," 

Abby ran to Malucci and hugged him.

"It's gonna be ok." she said

Chapter 3: 

A month after Cassandra's death, everything was back to normal at County General. One snowy December day a young woman walked into the hospital. 

"Hi, I'm looking for Dr. Weaver."

"What are you here for?" asked Randy 

"The job opening," said the woman

Randy paged Dr. Weaver. Kerri came running down the hall.

"Hi I'm Kerri Weaver."

"Hi I'm Audrey Campbell." 

"Can you start today?" asked Kerri

"Yea!" said Audrey

"Where did you used to work?"

"Johns Hopkins."

"Great. We're overflowing with patients."

Audrey grabbed a pair of light pink scrubs and got to work. Her first patient was a man with a gunshot wound to the hand. She removed the bullet and took him to the suture room. Carter was stitching up a kid who had been bitten by a wild boar.

"Oh, hi I'm Audrey."

"Carter."

Audrey started to stitch up the man.

"So is this usually how it is around here?"

"Nope, it's usually not this busy."

"Oh,"

"What hospital are you from?"

"Johns Hopkins. I left because it was so unorganized."

After the patients were done Carter asked Audrey out to dinner after work. She said yes. Suddenly a multi victim car accident came in. It was a 8 car pile up. There were 40 people in all. 10 went to Loyola. 10 went to Johns Hopkins. 14 went to City General. And the last 6 went to County General. A little boy and girl, and their mother entered the ER. A man and his wife. And a young woman. Audrey went to work on the young woman. Malucci was in there. 

"Who are you?" asked Malucci

"I'm Audrey Campbell. Who are you?"

"Dave Malucci."

They scrubbed in and started to operate. Audrey was a very good surgeon. She was offered a spot in the OR but turned it down for the ER.

"Why did you turn down the job offer at the OR?" Malucci asked when they were in the lounge

"I like the ER,"

"You're crazy. Want some coffee?"

"Sure,"

Cleo entered the room.

"Hey Malucci. You new?" she asked Audrey

"Yep, I'm Audrey."

"Cleo."

"Hey,"

Malucci handed Audrey a mug of coffee. After their break they went back to work. Malucci started to show up in every room that Audrey was in. 

"Hey again Dave."

"Audrey nice to see you."

"I'm 22 weeks and my lower abdomen really hurts." said a pregnant woman

"Ok, Malucci call an OB nurse." Malucci left the room and ran into Abby.

"Hey Abby will you help us?"

"Us?"

"Me and Audrey."

"Audrey and I. Who's Audrey?" 

"New girl."

"Ok what is it." 

Abby flung open the doors.

"Pregnant woman, 22 weeks, complaining of lower abdominal pains."

Abby examined the patient. 

"Ma'am you're going into labor."

The woman was worried. After an hour the woman delivered a pre mature baby.

"I'll take it from here." Abby said

Malucci and Audrey left.

"I'm off," said Audrey

"Wanna go out to dinner?" asked Dave

"Actually I already have plans,"

"O ok. Maybe some other time." 

Dave walked away. Audrey saw Carter in the locker room.

"There you are!" she said

"Hey," Carter said

"I haven't seen you at all." 

"I know," 

Malucci was about to walk into the room when he saw Audrey and Carter kissing. He walked away furiously.

Chapter 4:

"How do you like the ER?" Carter asked Audrey over dinner

"I love it!"

"Really? I've been thinking of leaving."

"What would you do?" Audrey asked

"I don't know."

Carter really liked Audrey. 

The next day at the hospital it was very slow. There were only about 2 patients in 3 hours. Everyone was sitting around.

"I'm so bored!" moaned Elizabeth

"Me too." agreed Audrey

"Let's go get something to eat." Elizabeth suggested

Elizabeth and Audrey went to the cafeteria. Malucci was counting stuff. Carter was doing charts. Cleo and Benton were in the lounge with Mark. Kerri and Dr. Chen were organizing medicines. Luka and Abby were playing cards in the lounge. Ramano came running down. 

"Benton! We need you in the OR." 

"What is it?" Benton asked

"This lady is dying and we need your help."

Benton and Ramano ran to the OR. 

"Damn he's lucky," said Malucci enviously. 

"There's nothing to do!" said Carter

The ER was dead quiet.

IN THE CAFETERIA

"You're such a great doctor Audrey," said Elizabeth while stuffing her face with pickles and peanut butter

"Thank you. You are too."

"So tell me, who do you like?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on! Everyone in the ER goes out with someone else in the ER. It's like a right of passage."

"Well,"

"Spit it out!" Elizabeth said

"There are actually 2 guys that I like."

"Who?" Elizabeth asked

"Carter and Malucci."

"You like Malucci?" Elizabeth said loudly

"Shhhh! Yea. What's wrong with that?"

"He's a moron! You could do so much better."

"Thanks but I don't know which one I should try to get. They both like me."

"Carter is so much more mature."

Audrey smiled. She liked them both. But she liked Malucci more. She couldn't decide what to do. On the way down from the cafeteria Elizabeth and Audrey ran into Malucci.

"I was coming up to get you guys," said Malucci

"Why?" asked Elizabeth

"There's a bunch of people coming in."

"Well what are their problems?" Elizabeth asked angrily

"Lots of different ones." 

They ran down to the ER. Elizabeth took a man with a head trauma who had a car accident. Audrey took a woman who had a stroke. 

Chapter 5:

After work Carter and Audrey went out to dinner. 

"I really like you Audrey."

"I like you too," 

Audrey was getting uncomfortable. 

"Do you want to go to my house after this to have some coffee and maybe watch a little TV?"

"Um, sure."

After dinner Carter and Audrey went back to Carter's apartment. They had a lot to drink. The next morning Audrey woke up and looked at her watch. 

"Oh my god!"

It was noon. She was supposed to be at the hospital at 8 AM. She looked around the room. Where am I? she thought. Then she looked next to her. 

"CARTER!" she yelled

Carter sat up.

"Oh hey Audrey. AUDREY?"

They looked at each other.

"What happened last night?" Audrey asked as she dressed. 

"I don't know." Carter started to get dressed, "What time is it?" 

"Noon." Audrey said 

They quickly dressed and separately drove to the hospital. 

"Kerri's lookin for you both," Randy said as Audrey and Carter walked in

Audrey was so mad. She took a chart. On her way to exam room 3 she ran into Kerri.

"Audrey,"

"Hi Kerri."

"If this happens again you're fired."

Kerri walked away. Audrey just stood there. 

Later on Kerri ran into Carter. 

"Carter,"

"Kerri,"

"Don't let this happen again."

"What?'

"Don't screw the new girl and then show up late." Kerri yelled

Kerri walked away angrily. Carter just stood there. Malucci saw Audrey in the lounge. 

"Hey Audrey," he said

"Hi," Audrey said quietly

"What's wrong?" 

Audrey started to cry. Then Malucci hugged her.

"I just feel so," she paused and put her head on Malucci's shoulder. 

"I know how you feel," he said gently stroking her hair

"No you don't," she said shoving him away. 

Then Audrey stormed out of the lounge. She walked up to the front desk where Cleo was talking to a patient. 

"Cleo gimme a chart," she said angrily

"Ok," Cleo sifted through the charts.

"Something hard," she said

"There's a guy in exam 5 who needs to be told that he has brain cancer."

"Good," Audrey snatched up the chart and charged towards the room. She flung open the doors and saw Mark and Elizabeth sitting on the bed. 

"Audrey?" Mark said

"Dr. Greene?" 

"Well what are my results?"

Audrey froze. She didn't know what to say.

"I think I'm in the wrong room. Neither of you are 70 years old with colon cancer? Right?"

Mark and Elizabeth let out a little chuckle. 

"Sorry about that." Audrey said leaving

She closed the door behind her. 

Chapter 6:

Audrey walked back to the front desk. 

"How did he take it?" Cleo asked

"The guy was Dr. Greene." 

"What?" 

Audrey started to walk away.

"Did you tell him?" Cleo called to her

Audrey shook her head no. Then on her way to change she ran into Malucci.

"Sorry Dave."

"It's ok. Hey, are you free tonight?"

"Yea," she said

"Want to grab a bite to eat?"

Audrey looked up. "Last night I slept with Carter." she said

Malucci's eyes widened. "oh,"

"But I'd love to go out with you." Audrey said

"Ok?" Malucci was confused

"Are you off?"

"yea,"

"Let's go," Audrey said

They went across the street to the diner. 

"So, are you and Carter like going out?" 

"Nope," Audrey said calmly taking a sip of her coffee

"Oh, well that's good."

"Yep,"

Audrey ate her salad slowly.

"Listen, if you like Carter then I don't want to interfere."

"I like him but I don't like him enough to go out with him."

"Ok,"

They were silent for a few minutes

"Are you off tomorrow?" Dave asked

"Yep, you?"

"Nope. Do you want to go to my apartment and hang out for a while."

Audrey looked at Dave. She wanted him so bad but she didn't want to be known as the hospital whore. 

"Maybe some other time," she said 

"Rain check," Dave said

They stood up and went to the front door of the restaurant. Audrey and Dave walked outside and started to walk down the street. Suddenly, it started pouring down rain. Audrey stopped.

"We have to run. We could get pneumonia." Dave said

Audrey grabbed Dave and kissed him. They stood there kissing for a long time until they hailed a taxi and went home separately. 

*The next day at work*

"Audrey, can I talk to you?" Carter said to Audrey in the lounge

"Sure," Audrey put away her papers and looked up

"I heard that you and Malucci went out,"

Audrey was quiet. She didn't want him to fine out.

"Who told you?" she asked

"It's going around. Rumors spread like wild fires."

Audrey bit her lip and looked down. 

"Do they know about us?" 

"Yea," Carter said

Audrey was getting pissed.

"Why can't anyone just mind their own business?" Audrey screamed

She stood up and stormed out of the room. Carter followed her into the hallway. 

"Wait," he grabbed her arm

"What?" Audrey said angrily

"I," Carter paused

Audrey looked into his eyes. He grabbed her and kissed her. Audrey pushed away.

"You're lucky Malucci isn't on today," she said as she stormed to the front desk

"What's wrong Audrey?" Cleo asked

"Can you take over for me?" 

"Sure," Cleo said as Audrey walked to her locker

Audrey opened the locker room doors. Dr. Greene was putting his jacket in his locker. 

"You off?" he asked

Audrey nodded

"Are you ok?" 

Audrey sat down on the bench. 

"I'm fine," she said

Dr. Greene left and Audrey took off her scrubs, grabbed her stuff and went home.

Chapter 7:

Audrey wasn't on until Monday and it was Friday. 

*Saturday*

Saturday morning she woke up to a delivery man banging on her front door. 

"Hold on!" she yelled as she put on her robe and slippers

She opened the door. 

"Delivery for Miss Audrey Campbell." said the delivery guy

"yes," 

"Sign here please,"

Audrey signed the paper. The man gave Audrey the large box, the flowers, the candy and the balloons. Then he left and Audrey shut the door. She put the flowers in a vase, the balloons in the living room and the candy in the kitchen. She sat down in her bed room and opened the large box. In it was a card with the words, "I'M SORRY!" written on the front. She opened the card and read. 

Dear Audrey,

I'm sorry. I feel so bad for embarrassing you yesterday. Please accept my apology. I got you a box of chocolate covered coconut candies. You always talk about how you and your grandma used to love them, so I had my grandma make some for you. The balloons just say I'm sorry. I hope they make you feel better. The flowers are yellow, white and red roses and a little babies breath. I knew you'd at least like them because you always smell as wonderful as roses and you have that big picture of roses in your kitchen and a little one in your locker at County General. If you need someone to talk to I'll always be there. 

-Carter

Audrey put the card on her dresser in her bedroom. She smiled and went back to sleep. 

*Sunday*

Audrey woke up late. She was going to call Carter but he was probably either on at work or sleeping at his home. She picked up her phone and called County General.

"Hello County General," Jerry said when he answered the phone

"Hi, this is Audrey,"

"How are you Dr. Campbell?"

"I'm good. Is Carter on?"

"Nope,"

"Great thanks."

Audrey hung up the phone and got dressed. It was snowy out and very cold. She went to Carter's apartment and rang the doorbell. Carter was asleep. He rolled out of bed and answered the door. 

"What?" he said

"Hey," Audrey said with a big smile on her face

"Oh, hey Audrey." he said motioning her in

"What's up?"

"I was just sleeping." he said as he started to make coffee

"I got your package,"

"oh,"

"I loved it."

Carter looked up at Audrey and smiled

"I," Carter started and then the doorbell rang

Carter opened the door. Audrey was still in the kitchen. It was Abby.

"Abby?"

"There was a huge accident, they need everyone they can get down at the hospital."

"Oh. Well come on in."

Abby walked into the apartment and saw Audrey sitting in the living room. 

"Audrey!" Abby said

"Hey Abby,"

"We need you at the hospital,"

"Why?"

"There was a huge accident. They sent me out to get everyone I could find."

"Oh god." Audrey said

They took Abby's VW Jetta to the hospital. 

*At the ER*

There were so many people in the ER. It was packed. 

"Can I do some surgery?" Audrey asked Kerri

"Take the suture room Dr. Campbell." 

"I want to actually do something!" Audrey said heatedly

"You're not even supposed to be on,"

Kerri walked away crossly

"What did I ever do to her?" Audrey asked Jerry

"Carter," he said

"Huh?"

"Carter and Kerri had an affair a while back,"

Audrey started laughing, "You're kidding, right?"

"No," Jerry said filling out some papers

"Ew. She's so much older than him. And married!" Audrey giggled as she walked to the suture room

When she got there, there were about 10 people waiting outside. 

"What's going on?" she asked them

"We're waiting for a doctor," said a woman

"The doctor is in," Audrey said opening the door to the suture room.

The patients clapped and screamed out finally. 

"Everyone get in a single file line. First patient follow me."

*In the trauma room*

"Someone get Benton down here now!" called Carter

"This guy isn't gonna make it," said Luca

Abby walked in from the other room.

"What's going on?" she asked

"He's crashing and we need Benton or Greene."

"Mark's in my room. I'll get him." Abby walked back to the other trauma room

"Dr. Greene they need you in the other room," Abby said

"Take this guy up to OR," Mark said to Cleo

Chapter 8:

Mark went into the other room with Abby. 

"What is it?" he said

"We can't get a steady pulse." said a nurse

"Step aside," Mark said and went to work

Carter left the room and went to the suture room.

"Hello, Dr. Campbell."

"Hey John," she said as she stitched up a little boy

"Next patient," Carter called

A blonde woman walked in. Her hair was covering her face. 

"You can go," Audrey said to the boy, "Next!"

"What's your name miss?" John asked the woman

The woman flipped back her hair, "Harper,"

"Harper!" John exclaimed

Audrey started to stitch up a man who had cut his finger

"John!" exclaimed Harper

John and Harper hugged

"You still work here?" Harper asked

"Yea. What are you doing these days?"

"I'm a kindergarten teacher."

John smiled at her.

"What happened to you?" he asked

"I came back to visit my parents. I was making dinner and I cut my hand on the can top."

Audrey finished with the man and stormed out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Harper asked

Carter got up and followed Audrey

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" he called grabbing her

"Who's that? Your long distance girlfriend. I knew I should have never fallen into your trap." Audrey said walking to the lounge

"She's my ex. We used to work here together." Carter called to Audrey

As Audrey turned the corner to go into the lounge she ran into Malucci.

Carter walked back to the suture room. 

"Is she ok?" Harper asked

"She's fine."

"Who is she?"

Carter paused, "Dr. Audrey Campbell."

"I like her name," Harper said with a soft, warm and gentle smile

"We're kind of going out," Carter said quietly

"Come again?" Harper said

"We're going out,"

"That's great." Harper said

After John stitched her up, she said hi to everyone else and left. 

*In the lounge*

"Hey Audrey," Malucci said

"Hi Dave," Audrey said

"I," Malucci started

"What?" 

"I'm off soon. Wanna get lunch?"

"I can't," Audrey said walking away. She stopped

"Audrey?" Malucci said

Audrey turned around, "I can't see you anymore."

"Why?" Malucci asked

"I," Audrey paused, "I'm in love with John Carter."

Chapter 9: 

Audrey smiled, "There I said it."

Malucci nodded, "I'm glad you finally chose." Malucci walked away.

Audrey stood in the hallway, "I said it," she whispered to herself

She turned around to tell John and saw Kerri.  
"Audrey, get back to work."

"Sorry Kerri but I have some important news to deliver to John."

Audrey walked away briskly leaving Kerri standing alone. Audrey went into the lounge to find John reading a magazine.

"John, we need to talk," she said jokingly

Carter sighed, I knew she would dump me, he thought. 

Carter talked before Audrey could say anything, "I've been thinking. I think we should see other people."

Audrey's jaw dropped. He just dumped me when I was about to tell him I love him, she thought.

She's not going to tell everyone she dumped me, Carter thought. 

Audrey was in shock. "I," she swallowed. She had no idea what to say.

Audrey stood up and left the room. She had a zombie look on her face as she walked to her locker. John sat in the lounge alone, I can't believe I dumped her, he thought, I was in love with her.

Audrey threw her scrubs in the box. She slid down to the floor in front of her locker and started to weep. Dr. Greene walked in. 

"Audrey," he started and sat down next to her, "what's going on with you?"

"John just dumped me!" she said between sniffles.

"I'm sorry,"

Audrey threw her arms around Mark and started bawling. 

"You and Elizabeth are perfect. But me," Audrey started, "I was going to tell him that I was in love with him and he dumped me."

Mark hugged Audrey. 

"I'll be right back."

Mark left the room. He walked down the halls looking for Carter. When he found him he punched him.

"You moron!" Mark yelled

"What the hell?"

"Audrey is in love with you and you dumped her?" 

"What? She was about to dump me a second ago!"

"She is sitting on the locker room floor crying because she's in love with you!" 

John stood up and ran to the locker room. He opened the doors to find Audrey packing up all of her stuff. She turned around to see who it was. When she did she started to pack faster.

"What are you doing?" Cater asked

"I'm leaving. I'm moving to New York."

"Why?"

"Take a wild guess." Audrey sighed

"I love you." John said

Audrey dropped her box and turned around. 

"I love you too!" she cried

They grabbed each other and started kissing. 

"I'm sorry," John said, "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course," Audrey smiled

They kissed again. 

*At the end of the day meeting*

"Does anyone want to add anything?" Benton asked

Carter jumped up on the table and kneeled in front of Audrey.

"Will you marry me?"

Audrey gasped and cupped her mouth. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She nodded yes. Everyone clapped. Audrey climbed on top of the table and they kissed. 


End file.
